


Claiming the Prize

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do after escaping the clutches of Hoxel the Saxon......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the Prize

Arthur is determined to manage it no matter what – he’s just not sure quite how yet.Actually, that’s often how his best plans start out – like liberating a group of captured Celtic slaves from one of Cerdig’s quarries or this latest venture – extricating Kai and Llud from the clutches of Hoxel the Saxon. The problem now is really far trickier: how do you steal away to ravish Kai without attracting Mark of Cornwall’s beady eye, when you are rowing home in a Saxon longboat comprising Mark, Kai and Llud, as well as four enormous sacks containing looted monastery treasure re-pilfered from a Saxon encampment?

Rowing is soothing methodical work and gives you plenty of time to scheme and plan. Firstly then, think of the positives. Well, Arthur muses, he’s not sitting behind Kai, which could have been highly dangerous - having a permanent erection from staring at his brother’s tight bottom all the way home wouldn’t be advisable in front of Mark. But – a second lucky thing – although his cock has still been far from quiescent since Kai and Llud’s rescue, Mark is so full of himself anyway that you could have an aroused rooster stuffed down your breeches most of the time and Mark wouldn’t necessarily notice. Although he may well comment if both Arthur and Kai were suddenly to disappear, with all these monastery ornaments to watch over. Then there is the fortunate matter of Kai’s general demeanour. He is usually so calm and amicable on the surface – only the mischievous smile twitching at the corners of that beautiful mouth might tell you that something lively is actually afoot. Lastly, there is the serendipity of having Llud serenely rowing behind Mark – Llud of the silver hand and the golden opportunity. Their father, the formidable wily old warrior, who, at heart, will do anything to make his sons happy. Even so, Arthur still has no bloody idea how he is going to get his hands or mouth or indeed anything any where near Kai’s prick any time soon……………

Last night had looked promising to begin with. After the excitement of retrieving Llud and Kai and then returning to retrieve the monastery trinkets, Arthur had been sure that Mark would sleep like a stone. Llud had volunteered to keep guard over the treasure for the second half of the night if his sons took the first watch. Better and better. Mark had been gracious enough to thank them for thinking of his comfort and offered to do the majority of sentinel duty the following night. Arthur had happily watched the swaggering Cornish hulk settle himself beside the fire, wrap his cloak cosily around his bulk and start to loudly snore. Llud too was soon wheezing in contented sleep.

Soundlessly, Arthur and Kai had crept to the edge of the darkness. For a moment, Arthur had just stood in wonder, gazing with love at the miracle that was his brother standing in front of him, returned to him safe and whole and incomparable. Then Kai’s joyous smile lit up the night like a beacon of warmth and he leaned forward to claim Arthur’s mouth, gently at first, softly nudging his brother’s lips open with his tongue. More firmly, less playfully touching Arthur’s tongue with his own, as passion and longing took over. Jubilantly they fell to the ground, greedily intertwined, wanting to simply taste, devour, feast upon each other, without niceties, without preludes. Kai ravenously straddled his brother. Snaking one frenzied finger in a teasing trail along Arthur’s exuberantly stiff cock, he reached to unfasten his brother’s breeches –when suddenly up bobbed Mark, resembling nothing more than a bloody swollen great moon, bouncing around in a pail of water.

Swearing robustly under his breath, Arthur had rolled out from under Kai and leapt to his feet, simultaneously coming with messy milky abandon inside his breeches. “Couldn’t sleep” whispered Mark cheerfully. “Far too excited about the day’s events. So I might as well keep you two company while you’re watching over our precious chalices and grails.” And that was precisely what he proceeded to do. Kai had murmured something about needing to relieve himself – of what Arthur knew exactly – and stomped off into the bushes. Arthur had spent the next few hours sitting in a syrupy puddle, forced to endure the music of Mark singing his own praises. His big brother had at least had the comfort of a dry crotch.

Now Arthur sighs as he continues to pull hard on the longboat’s oars. He should be voraciously pulling on something else hard that dwelt in a tangle of golden thistledown and there isn’t going to be any chance with Mark due to stand guard tonight. Early tomorrow morning, they’ll be back in Cornwall, where diplomacy will compel them to spend three or four days drinking and feasting with Mark’s cronies after the aid he has vouchsafed. They will all be sleeping in the communal quarters of Mark’s longhouse. By then Arthur is certain he will have become moonstruck with unrequited craving and want and love. He stifles the urge to wallop Mark insensible with an oar for a few hours and continues to row………

Behind him Kai does likewise, in a seemingly impassive fashion. But still blonde waters run extremely deep – inside he is a ravenous tumult of yearning, hankering, need. There, right in front of him, is his little brother’s glorious backside, his strong straight back, his sleek dark head – and Kai’s hands are confined to this cursed oar. He tries to take his mind off provocative matters by concentrating on Mark’s ample rump – but it doesn’t work. He hopes Llud hasn’t noticed the elephantine protuberance sprouting between his knees – and knows that only King Athel could possibly miss it.

There are certainly a few very valid explanations for Kai’s heightened rapacity. He has almost died several times during the last week; he had thought that he would have to watch his father being killed in front of him; he had thought at times that he would never see his brother again. Yet it is actually none of these reasons that appear to have permanently solidified his prick. It is seeing Arthur clad in sheepskin for the first time. For Kai, there do not seem to be any words to adequately describe the wonder of it. Breathtaking, resplendent, beautiful – all these are accurate but none are sufficient. Arthur is always all of those things – he is Kai’s other half, the love of his life – but his little brother in that fleecy coat, in his Saxon disguise, is the most powerful aphrodisiac Kai has ever encountered. As the shadows continue to lengthen across the river, Kai chews thoughtfully on his lip. Something decisive will definitely have to be done – and soon. Then suddenly he smiles – now that might just work……..When the longboat pulls into the shore for the night, Kai ensures that he secrets a small earthenware pot inside his shirt………………..

With the treasure secured until the morning, Arthur goes about preparing a fire while Llud and Mark set out what is left for their evening meal – an admittedly meagre meal and by tomorrow morning, when they break their fast there will be little more than oatcakes and honey and mead. Mark looks somewhat disgruntled at the paltry fare – but then he does possess a prodigious appetite. Llud claps him heartily on the shoulder. “We’ll be back in Cornwall by this time tomorrow and they’ll be roasting eight boars in your honour when they see your half of the gold and silver.” This thought cheers Mark tremendously. At that moment, Kai excuses himself and ducks into the thick bushes growing at the water’s edge. Once there, he looks around frantically until he sees what he needs. Then he takes out his knife, unstops the earthenware pot from inside his shirt and unfastens his breeches…………..

It is fully dark, when Arthur notices a circlet of blood blooming around his brother’s wrist. “Kai, didn’t you know that you’d been hurt yesterday?” He rolls back Kai’s sleeve, looking concerned. Kai gives Arthur an intense meaningful stare. “Yes, remember I showed you - just a scratch, but now it’s bleeding again.” “Here, let me see.” Llud comes striding over. He inspects the gash – then turns away, an amused smile playing at his mouth. “So this was inflicted yesterday you say – what with?” Kai gazes at his father with wide innocent brown eyes. “One of the Saxon guards had a knife.” “Yes”, Llud mutters, just loudly enough for Kai to hear, “The same one you use every day to saw up your meat.” He raises his voice so Mark can overhear. “You and your brother had better go and find some cyrus leaves to put on this cut so that it doesn’t become infected.” Mark scrambles to his feet. “I’ll give you a hand.” “No!” Arthur’s shout of denial is so adamant that Mark looks startled. Kai turns away, biting hard on his lip. “No thank you Mark”, Arthur continues more quietly, “You are on guard tonight. You’ll grow tired. Just sit by the fire with Llud and enjoy the mead and the quiet. We’ll be back soon. Kai?” Llud watches his sons virtually flee into the darkness and shakes his head, chuckling softly to himself. He comes back to the firelight, sits down beside Mark and refills their cups of mead. “Now Mark, tell me again how you spared that Saxon after Rolf came preaching in your village…………..”

There isn’t much time. They stop in a clearing, where they can still see the flames of the fire through the trees – yet far enough away that sounds won’t carry too easily – Mark has the hearing as well as the eyes of a hawk. There is enough moonlight to see faintly but they don’t need it anyway – each knows the other’s body, - their skin, their scent, their nerve endings – more intimately than they know their own. Kai scorches his brother’s mouth in a kiss, full of recognition, full of love - then, without further preliminaries, he unfastens his breeches and displays his rampantly erect cock. Arthur stares at it, transfixed and entranced, because already it is dripping – dripping with generous dollops of thick golden aromatic honey. He drops to his knees and takes Kai’s glistening prick in his mouth, licking off the sweet malty nectar, then sucking more ruthlessly so that Kai plunges his fingers into Arthur’s thick dark hair and holds tight, trying to stall the onrushing peak. When he comes, Arthur’s mouth is wondrously drenched with sugar and musk, clover and salt.

Arthur climbs to his feet. Through the night, they hear the echo of Mark’s booming laugh, their father’s delighted answering chortle. They smile at each in ecstatic collusion. Arthur is asking hasty questions with his eyes – who, how, where – but Kai is already miming at his unlaced breeches. He turns Arthur’s face toward him, crushes his brother’s mouth ferociously against his own, then hands him the pot of honey and crouches. Arthur’s breath catches in his throat with throttling force. With shaking hands, he dips in his fingers and smears Kai’s opening with sticky sweetness. It dribbles in a sensuous golden path and Arthur quickly leans forward to lick and suck it away from his brother’s tailbone. Then reverently he runs his tongue along Kai’s sugary cleft, wishing he was home in the longhouse with an infinity of hours to indulge in this perpetual bliss. But time is short so Arthur slides exuberantly in, thrusting deeply, feeling Kai clench in response. He is more stormy than he intended and he hears Kai stifle a sob of rapturous pain. Then – blazing exhilaration rippling through every fibre of their bodies, overwhelming euphoria, the threat of blacking out from the intensity of it – later they would both recognise the brinish taste of blood on their lips…………

“Well, you were certainly gone long enough. Llud and I were getting ready to decide which one of us was going to go searching.” Mark greets them affably, relaxed by mead and Llud’s congenial encouragement of his stories. Their father looks at them in amused despair. Thank Arthur’s One God for Mark’s profound self-absorption. A more happily sated, completely besotted, glowing pair would be impossible to find if you travelled from the land of the Picts to the far reaches of Mark’s kingdom. And he strongly suspects - although he is not exactly sure – that the very first thing they will have to do when they arrive in Cornwall is bath in very hot water…. “So, did you find any?” Mark enquiries brightly. “Any what?” asks Arthur dreamily. Now its Mark’s turn to look amused. “Cyrus leaves, oh mighty Celtic chieftain. Isn’t that why you went rushing off into the dark?” Impassively Kai pulls a bunch out from inside his shirt. ‘We had to go quite a way further to find them then I originally thought.” Arthur smiles at his brother in languid gratitude. His wonderful beautiful resourceful Kai.

It is Mark’s shout of fury that jolts Arthur awake the next morning. “There’s no honey left.” Mark holds out the empty earthenware pot in angry demonstration. “This was full yesterday. I’m sure of it.” He kicks furiously at the fire. “Now it’ll be only dry oatcakes until we reach my village.” Llud lays a conciliatory hand on his shoulder. “Must have been some busy bees around here last night.” And he gives his sons a meaningful stare.

Kai glances up drowsily from where he has spent a contented night, knowing his brother is sleeping just a few feet away beside him. “It’s a pity too Mark. That was Leni’s special recipe – goldenrod honey.” And Mark looks even more confounded when Kai and Arthur break into ebullient laughter……………

They reach Cornwall at midmorning. Mark is soon busy overseeing the unloading of the treasure, watched conscientiously by Llud. One of the joys of Mark’s village is a small Roman bath house – rather dilapidated now, but still perfectly serviceable. As soon as they reasonably can, Arthur and Kai make their excuses and fling themselves with relief out of their now extremely treacly breeches and into the gloriously warm water. Kai feels one short sharp stab of regret as he watches his brother toss aside his Saxon sheepskin disguise for the last time – he was much more than fond of that fleecy guise……Then Arthur leaps naked into the water and begins splashing him as if they are boys again and Kai feels nothing but overwhelming love.

It is a little later when Arthur is floating contentedly around with his eyes closed that he hears Kai’s voice whispering softly against his ear. “I’ve been meaning to say……little brother, thank you again for saving me.” Arthur opens his blue eyes wide and looks in surprise at his brother. “But, Kai my heart, you save me every day in a hundred ways – simply by being you.” He smiles – and, enwrapped in its warmth, Kai melts – just like honey in the sun.


End file.
